U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,392 describes a sensor sheet having a grid of multiple load cells placed under (contacted by) an infant to be monitored. The sensor sheet is part of an infant condition monitoring system for monitoring the health condition of a sleeping infant without disturbing. An infant breathing signal is formed from load signals of the load cells, from which a breathing condition is determined. In addition, other biophysical signals such as body movements and weight are measured also from the load signals.
Said document describes the sensor sheet having a high spatial density of load cells, so that the infant's posture can be inferred by measuring pressure caused by the infant at various parts of the infant's body. Furthermore, having the high spatial density of load cells, there are multiple load cells contacting the infant, providing respective multiple load signals from which the infant breathing signal and other biophysical signals can be measured.
WO 2011/008175 A1 describes a method for patient monitoring using an array of pressure sensors. The method comprises the steps of: determining a value of a selection parameter of each pressure sensor of the array; selecting one or more of the pressure sensors based on the respective values of the selection parameter; and measuring a vital sign of the patient based on data obtained from said one or more selected pressure sensors.